You Are In Love
by forcverandalways
Summary: A Jibbs songfic to You Are In Love by Taylor Swift


**Hey guys!! Happy Halloween!!!! I have written yet another songfic, and yes, it is another Taylor Swift song. You Are In Love is one of my favourite songs at the moment and I literally CANNOT STOP singing it so if you want to feel sorry for anyone, feel sorry for my family and my friends and also my poor dog.**

 **I** **actually have nothing else to say for once so please enjoy this xx**

Jenny Shepard looked around the ballroom at all the Senators and their wives, and then at her own date. Her lover, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who she had left in Paris for a better job and was also her best agent. They had gotten back together a few months back. She let out a sigh of relief when the clock struck 2300. _Th_ _e ball was done_. She let out a sigh of relief before she and Gibbs went out arm in arm.

Gibbs noticed a violent shiver racking Jenny's delicate frame, so he gave her his jacket.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Remember when you left your jacket in the apartment in London?" He asked.

"How could I forget? It was snowing!" Jenny laughed and something flickered in her eyes.

'It can't be' Gibbs thought.

He shook off the feeling, choosing to ignore it.

"Jethro?" Jenny questioned him concernedly.

"I'm fine, Jen" he replied with a smile.

"Come on, let's go" she said before she took his hand and they walked out together.

They got into his truck and drove back to her house, making small talk along the way.

"Coffee?" Jenny asked him.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded.

She handed him a mug of black Jamaican Blend coffee. Gibbs smiled as he looked at the moonlight reflecting off the necklace that he had given Jenny for her birthday that year.

"Look up" he gestured at the clock.

"Midnight" she whispered.

As Gibbs got up to wash his mug, his shoulder brushed against Jenny's.

Was he in love with her? Jenny shook off the feeling. He probably wasn't.

She heard it in the silence on the journey on the way to the ball. Usually they made small talk, but they didn't. On the way home, she felt it. When they were lying in bed with all of the lights off, she felt it. She was in love with him. True love.

Two days later, on a Sunday, they were at his place. Jenny attempted to use his toaster and burnt her toast.

"Jethro, your toaster doesn't work!" Jenny raged angrily.

"Yes it does. Let me help you" Gibbs replied as he put his arms around her waist and she leaned into his body.

"How you get that toaster to work I'll never understand" she told him.

Jenny kept his grey NCIS shirt and he kept the promise that he would open up to her about Shannon and Kelly.

For once, Gibbs let go of his fears of losing her like he lost Shannon and Kelly and ever since he had gotten back together with Jenny, he had managed to get through the deaths of his family. He had managed to take a small step to make this relationship better than the last one they had, which had ended with her leaving him. It was a small step, but it had done a lot of good.

The two kissed on sidewalks, and they fought and made up and they talked about everything, from politics to the weather.

One night, Gibbs woke up abruptly. He had realized something.

"Jethro, are you alright?" Jenny asked him sleepily before she glanced at the look on his face.

"You're my best friend Jenny" he replied.

Jenny knew what it was. He was in love.

Gibbs could hear it in the silence, he could feel it on the way home from work and he saw it when the lights were turned off but they were both still awake. He truly loved her.

They danced in her garden in the snow. He kept a blurred photo of her from when they were in Paris on his desk. Jenny understood now why people had lost their mind and fought wars and why she'd spent her whole life trying to tell him she loved him. It was impossible.

They both heard it in the silence, they both felt on the way home, they both saw it when the lights were off. Jenny and Gibbs were in love with the other. True love.

"Hey" Jenny said as Gibbs walked into her study.

Gibbs didn't answer.

"Are you OK?" She asked him concernedly.

"I have something to tell you" he replied.

'Please don't be what I think it is' Jenny thought anxiously.

"Sit down, Jen" he told her before he took her hand and they sat down on the sofa.

"What do you have to tell me? Oh my god, are you breaking up with me? You're not, are you? Jethro..." She was cut off by Gibbs's lips on hers.

"I love you Jen. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Gibbs told her.

Jenny's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too, and I know you love me" she stated.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I recognized the signs. I heard it in the silence, I heard it on the way home and I saw it with the lights out" she replied.

"So did I" he told her.

"We both knew, we were just too scared to say it" she realized before he hugged her tightly.

They were in love.

 **Have a nice Halloween and please** **leave me a review people!! Xx**


End file.
